If You Could See Me Now
by B0R3DBL0GG3R
Summary: The one where Sakura attends Uni, punches her teacher, proposes to a mop, joins a club and gets a tattoo from a Jashinist. Not exactly in that order.
1. Chapter 1

**Any warnings that may apply to the specific chapter, but not the story on a whole will appear here.**

 **Warning(s):** None

A/N: Updates will be slow until I get into the swing of things. Also I'll end up editing each chapter a couple of times.

 **Edit: 6/8/15:** _I updated this chapter, so if you've read this before the date specified, you might want to read it again._

 **Edit: 6/18/15:** _Updated this chapter again, just minor gramatical errors though._

* * *

Sakura examined her parents for any signs of them admitting defeat.

She had been trying to convince them that the act of living by oneself was completely beneficial to both them and her.

(Although Hinata would be her roommate and both her parents were fond of the soft spoken Hyuuga)

For an hour now- she'd been keeping count- Sakura had thrown fact after fact, tried her best to argue against whatever objection her parents could come up with, as well as soothe any possible worry that was brought up.

("Yes mom, the area is completely _safe_."

"No I'm sure there aren't any gang- well I don't _think_ so anyway."

"Dad for god's sake I'm _19_! You can't tell me to stay away from boys.")

She could almost see her mother's defense crumbling and that alone was enough to calm any worries she herself might have had. Because if her obstinate mother was willing to let her decide on her own then her father, who really was too soft-hearted, would soon follow.

"Are you positive this is what you want, Sakura dear?"

Mebuki Haruno saw herself as reasonable. She wasn't too restricting when it came to her only daughter, yet she made sure her child knew the possible downsides of what she might be getting into, and discouraged her accordingly. Living by herself in a city neither she nor her husband had ever visited, and where they did not have any connections in, unsettled Mebuki. Especially since Sakura was fresh out of college.

When Sakura only nodded, determined to see this through till the end, Mebuki sighed and looked at her husband as if to signal 'your turn'.

"I know you want to live more independently, but maybe you should reconsider sweetheart." Shion Haruno interjected half heartedly, wiping the last of the dishes clean and coming to stand behind his wife. He looked at his only child and silently marvelled at how much she had grown, from a cautious (although truth be told she still was very cautious) and self-conscious 12 year old girl, to an independent and strong willed 19 year old woman.

In a last ditch attempt he tried, "Didn't Ino-chan say she was looking for a roommate?"

Shion tapped his wife's shoulder, a gesture to communicate that he would try his best to dissuade his daughter one last time, and shifted uneasily.

Mebuki briefly looked at her husband and then her at daughter. She could almost see when Sakura had realised that she'd won this particular argument and didn't know whether to feel proud or annoyed. She, as a lawyer, wasn't fond of losing. _My daughter is much like me in that aspect._

Sakura wrung her hands together, nervous despite knowing that there really were no more objections her father could throw at her anymore, and then quickly placed them flat on her knees when she noticed her father glance at them, "Daddy, Ino's going Ame-U."

Shion continued to stare at his daughter in mock bemusement, moving to come sit across from her. He placed his hands on his knees in a mimic of his daughter, "So?"

The act just caused Sakura to straighten her back, because despite her many similarities to her mother she was undoubtedly her father's daughter.

Mebuki felt herself sympathising with her daughter somewhat, her own father had been quite adamant in his refusal to allow her to leave house. _Although he did let me go eventually._

Sighing, Mebuki decided that this had gone on long enough and stood to place her hand warningly on her husband's shoulder. She didn't find anything amusing about her husband pretending to act clueless and knew that Sakura would only get frustrated in a matter of seconds, that was something she shared with her father. _As well as that hair._

"Now, now. Honey, maybe we should let Sakura decide where she's going to live herself," Mebuki smiled at her daughter and was amused to see her visibly relax at the gesture, "She seems to be set on moving out and she is 19 after all. You were married to me by that age, despite your mother's refusal to let you out of the house long enough to propose to me."

Shion gave his wife a look she couldn't quite interpret, before he briskly replaced it by one of defeat. Combing his hand through his hair, he groaned, "Fine fine."

Sakura let out a high-pitched squeal of delight and launched herself across the coffee table, right into her father's startled self, "Thank you!"

"I want you to call me every week though!"

"Thank you!" Sakura repeated, standing up and wrapping her arms around her mother who returned the embrace whole heartedly.

Shion looked at his daughter fondly and prayed to God that her new living arrangements would be good for her. _Or so help me God I'll bring her back myself if my daughter so much as sounds unhappy._

* * *

 **To:** Forehead  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _12:45pm_  
 **Subject:** _gonna have so much sex xoxo_

Heyyyy Forehead! here's my new address 44 Rain lane, 123456  
make sure to send me lots of gifts k?k

 **To:** Pig  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _12:50pm_  
 **Subject:** _You wish_

Here's mine: 123, Suna road, Kaze Capitol  
Like hell I'll do that pig! You should be the one sending ME the gifts.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me, Sakura-chan! Who's gonna help me prank the Bastard now?" Naruto complained, pacing another box into the back of his hideously orange van.

Sakura eyed Naruto with envy. Here she was sweating buckets in nothing but a tank top and sweats, and he looked as if he could run a 10K marathon. Her daily visits to the gym to improve her stamina had been helping, but just _looking_ at Naruto and his relentlessly energetic self tired her out.

"And what's gonna happen to our ramen nights? What about-"

Sakura contemplated going back inside her house for some ice tea, her mother would have no doubt left her some. Unless her father had stolen it instead.

"-and you know the Bastard won't-"

There were 4 more boxes left on her parents' driveway and Sakura was too excited at the prospect of finishing her second step in moving out (the first being asking her parents) to bother stopping now.

"-and then you know the old man-"

She was almost willing to let Naruto's incessant chatter continue.

"-so he-Ow! Sakura-chaan!" Naruto whined, holding his head gingerly from where she'd slapped him.

 _Almost._

Sakura rolled her eyes, no matter what happened Naruto would always react to it loudly. He was probably the biggest drama queen she knew. _Although compared to Ino and Sasuke..._

Naruto smiled sadly, the hit momentarily forgotten, "I still can't believe you're leaving, Sakura-chan."

"Believe it." Sakura bent downwards, struggling slightly to pick the heaviest box she could. She silently cursed herself for not packing lightly and turned to face Naruto, "I'm going to Kaze Capitol and that's too far for me to stay here."

Okay so that wasn't quite true. Kaze Capitol was an hour away by car and there was a train line that went directly from the station near her home to the station in front of Suna-U, but that would take 45 minutes in total and Sakura didn't have the energy to make that trip daily.

"Why can't you stay with me or the Bastard?"

Sakura sighed, setting the box she was carrying beside the one labelled 'books' and made sure nothing was loose before she gave Naruto the best impression of her mother's signature 'you're being stupid and I am not impressed' look.

"Naruto."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke's attending Sound Academy, no idea why," Sakura sighed, both at Naruto, and what she had told Sasuke to be the 'worst decision of his life' (which, admittedly, had been taken quite badly by the raven haired male), and massaged her slowly aching temple, "and you're on an apprenticeship with Jiraiya-san. Travelling the country."

Naruto huffed, practically admitting defeat (Sakura counted herself lucky because once Naruto got an idea into his head, he usually never let it go), and placed the last of the boxes in the back of the van. Sakura moved so he could shut the back and lock up before heading to the front to sit in the passenger seat. Naruto made his way to the wheel a moment later.

She put on her seatbelt and searched through the compartment to find the mix tape Kiba and Shino had made for her 18th birthday, it was a lovely blend of R&B and Indie that Naruto liked too. _Although Naruto likes pretty much anything people work hard on no matter what the quality._

Last Sakura had heard, though, was that Kiba had been arrested for something stupid like excessive noise pollution, and that neither Shino nor his sister had bailed him out until the last minute.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What are Kiba and Shino doing?" She asked.

Naruto scrunched his nose, confused, "Hinata-chan said they were attending Sound too. Why?"

"Ah, so they're still doing the whole DJ music gig." Sakura mused, inserting the tape and pressing play.

As the music began to play Sakura leaned back against her seat, and was about to prop her feet on the dashboard when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You'll still visit right?" Naruto put the car into gear, his face warming up at the question and he ducked his head. Sakura smiled at the gesture and leaned over to brush her lips over his scarred cheeks.

"Of course, Naruto."

* * *

 **To:** Hinata-chan  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _01:29pm_  
 **Subject:** _Hey Roomie!_

Hiya! Are you at the apartment yet Hinata? I'll be there in half an hour.  
P.s. The idiot says hi and that he loves you ;)

 **To:** Sakura-chan  
 **From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
 _01:30pm_  
 **Subject: Re:** _Hey Roomie!_

Hello, Sakura-chan. Yes, I am there and so are Kiba-kun and Shino-kun.

 **To:** Naruto-kun  
 **From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
 _01:32pm_  
 **Subject:** _No subject_

I love you too, Naruto-kun.

* * *

 **End Note:** Reviews are greatly appreciated, constructive or otherwise.

(I'll end up using this place for general talk/rants as I get more and more frustrated and stressed with getting chapters out)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s): None**

A/N: There's a poll on my profile running till I finish writing this fic, check it out.

 **Edit: 6/18/15:** _Updated this chapter. Again, just mild gramatical errors._

* * *

Driving alongside Naruto was altogether quite a fun ordeal.

He wasn't necessarily the _safest_ driver, and he had a habit of exceeding the speed limit when he noticed that there weren't that many cars on the road in front of him (something which had not gone down so well with his mother when he had came home with a speeding ticket, but which his father took immense pride in, strangely enough), but he made sure that the passenger was always engaged.

He even did that ridiculous thing where he made the car dance, simply because he knew she liked it.

So when Sakura found herself staring uninterested at the blur of greenery as they made a left at the interstate, already having passed the heavily graffitied 'You are now leafing Konoha' sign, she knew something wasn't right.

("It wasn't me." Naruto had told her last year when she'd asked him about it.

Sasuke had just snorted in reply and shrugged.)

When she sighed for what felt like the nth time that day, Naruto looked at her-

("Keep your eyes on the road idiot!")

-questioningly, "What's up, Sakura-chan?"

But Sakura's eyes were trained on the road ahead, increasing in size when she noticed the lone deer (that wasn't _fucking_ moving _oh my god_ ) in the middle of the road. And then grew even more once she realised that Naruto _wasn't slowing down._

"NARUTO STOP!" She screeched, pointing ahead frantically.

Naruto, thank the gods, finally turned around, confusion giving away to realisation and fear in a second flat. Sakura would have found it amusing if they weren't about to kill an innocent animal and probably crash in the process.

The Naras would never forgive her if she let that happen. Deer were almost sacred to them and they owned the biggest wildlife reserve in the country.

(They were also _frighteningly_ intelligent.)

When Naruto hit the brakes, screaming as he did so, Sakura curled into herself and clutched at the sides of her seat as if her life depended on it. Which, right now, it sort of did.

"We're going to die." Sakura muttered to herself like a mantra, squeezing her eyes shut when the car swerved and Naruto let out another ear piercing scream. She vaguely heard the words 'Ramen' and 'God'. Not something she was going to dwell on at the moment. Naruto's ramen obsession was the stuff of legends, almost as bad as Sasuke's dedication to wearing black no matter when and where, and Tenten's collection of every weapon known to mankind and then some.

Sakura could feel her stomach rebelling against the turns the car was making but was too scared to even open her eyes, instead she tried to remember what she'd said to her parents before they'd left Konoha, and hoped that Hinata would be able to find another roommate and forgive her.

Her eyes snapped open when a thought hit her like a speeding train: _INOPIG OWES ME $50!_

Opening her eyes, however, also made her realise that they weren't moving anymore and then there was the sound of the door quickly being pushed open and Naruto retching on the side of the road. Sakura knew she had to go and check on Naruto, as well as the van itself, to make sure everything was okay (Naruto did _not_ sound okay). But she was glued to her seat and her heart was pounding against her chest, threatening to break out if she so much as moved.

After 5 minutes of doing nothing but breathing in and out, and listening to Naruto retch and cough as he tried to get up from where he was kneeling on the road, she decided to chance a glance back. Looking for any signs of the deer.

All she could see was a stretch of road with faint skid marks and a trail of Naruto's vomit sliding down it.

She made a disgusted sound and Naruto looked up from where he had decided to lean against the door. The squeak he made once he was facing her direction immediately caused her to whip her head around to find the cause of his distress.

What met her eyes was an open doe-eyed gaze and really, that was all Sakura could handle in the space of 15 minutes; she promptly fainted.

* * *

 **To:** Hinata-chan; The Bastard  
 **From:** The Ultimate Orange King  
 _01:50pm_  
 **Subject:** _HELP_

SAKURACHAN FAINTED AND A DEERS LICKING HER FACE WTH DO I DO

 **To:** Naruto kun  
 **From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
 _01:55pm_  
 **Subject: Re:** _HELP_

Um, Naruto-kun, maybe you should try stopping the deer and waking Sakura-chan up?  
Shino-kun says you could try Nara-san. His family takes care of Deers.

 **To:** Idiot  
 **From:** Avenger  
 _02:05pm_  
 **Subject: Re:** _HELP_

Idiot.

 **To:** Lazy bastard  
 **From:** The Ultimate Orange King  
 _01:57pm_  
 **Subject:** _HELP_

SAKURA CHAN FAINTED AND DEER LICKING HER FACE HELPME

 **To:** Naruto  
 **From:** Shikamaru  
 _02:08pm_  
 **Subject: Re:** _HELP_

Troublesome. Deer spook easily Naruto, just approach it slowly and carefully with a salt block and lead it away from Sakura.  
And whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements or loud noises.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the feel of something damp and sticky on her cheek and Naruto shaking her side, tears cascading down his cheeks almost comically.

"I'm sho showy, Shakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, sniffing in a way that had Sakura recoiling in disgust. He snapped to attention when he heard her move and his mood changed from sorrowful to elated in mere seconds. The change almost gave her a whiplash. He made a move as if to grab her but Sakura quickly intercepted, slapping his arms away and thumping his head.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, wiping away the last of his tears, "I thought you'd died."

Sakura thought about death a lot, both because she was deeply interested in the human body and morality, and because she liked to keep herself awake at odd hours in the night to think about it. What she never thought of was Naruto saying something like that to her just after she'd passed out from shock. Weird.

"Let's just go, Naruto." Sakura sighed, she really didn't want to think about much at all right now except getting to her and Hinata's apartment. Groaning, she tried to sit up and pain shot through her head instead, "Ow."

Immediately Naruto's hands were at her sides, trying to keep her up. She silently thanked him. The warmth of Naruto's hands accompanied with his constant chatter soothed her headache, weirdly enough.

"I'll be fine idiot," Naruto moved back slightly, unsure. When she glared at him he finally moved all the way back into his seat, putting his seatbelt on (and if Sakura noticed how he tightened it, she didn't comment) and started the engine. All the while shooting her nervous glances and tapping on the wheel.

* * *

Sakura wondered if she'd maybe hit her head too hard when she'd fainted. Because either she was hallucinating or there really was a **pineapple** underneath her seat. She was too afraid of the answer to ask Naruto though, so she kept quiet.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, squinting. Someone had been waving their arms back and forth to grab their attention for a while now. Someone with a really familiar fur coat draped across his shoulders.

"Hm." She tried to hit the pineapple with the toe of her shoe. _It moved!_

"That's Kiba right?" So the pineapple was real, she didn't know whether to be relieved she wasn't hallucinating or worried about why Naruto had a random pineapple lying around in his van.

"Yup."

Naruto grinned before he parked the van across the street from the apartment complex, parking space would most definetely quickly become a downside to this arrangement. The park next to where the van was parked had a little tire swing and nothing else, the entrance covered in aging greenery.

Sakura wanted to take a picture. _Aesthetic, dude._

Naruto exited the van, bounding up to Kiba with a boistorous; "Hey, Dog Boy!"

Sakura took one last look at the pineapple longingly, wondering if she could possibly stay (not hide) here while Naruto and Kiba let out whatever weird male tension they seemed to always have when they met each other.

(Ino had suggested it was something primal because they both owned canines.)

"Le' me go!"

Naruto's shout brought out a sigh from Sakura. She shook her head and dispelled her thoughts about staying in the quiet haven of Naruto's van, there was no point backing out now because of two loud _boys._

She made her way out of van, contemplating whether or not she could take the chance with the pineapple as a gift. She bent to pick it up, examining it thoughtfully before shaking her head slightly. _Nah, Hinata deserves better._

Throwing the pineapple haphazardly into Naruto's seat, Sakura made her way over to the still bickering duo. Except now Kiba had Naruto in a vicious looking headlock. Rolling her eyes she nudged him on the way into the complex, a silent warning to _stop fooling around idiot._

Kiba opened his mouth in a smirk, sharp teeth glinting. He offered her a one handed salute, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"HINATA CHAN!"

The girl herself looked startled at the greeting, and then her eyes softened and she opened her arms to hug Naruto, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Naruto returned the gesture and the red spreading across Hinata's cheeks was cute enough to have Sakura breaking into a smile, despite the fact that they had to cart boxes up 7 flights of stairs since the elevator was under repairs.

Hinata untangled herself from Naruto, whispering something in his ear that had him smilling wide, and offered Sakura a greeting too.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura rolled her shoulders moving the boxes from the doorway into the apartment, "Kiba just went down to get the last of the boxes."

Nodding, Hinata held her hand out for one of the two boxes Sakura had balanced on her right arm, "I can carry one to your room for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded gratefully, handing her the lighter of the two boxes and following behind Hinata as she made her way to the little hallway directly to the left of the doorway. Hinata pointed to the the first room on the right, "That is my room."

The one directly opposite, "This is the laundry room."

The one next to that, "Bathroom."

And finally the room next to Hinata's, "And this is your room."

Once inside Hinata placed the box next to the door and tilted her head with a little smile on her face, "I hope that it is to your liking, Sakura-chan."

Sakura waved her hand, "No need to be so formal. And of course I like it!"

The walls were a white colour with water stains around the left side. There was a single window that looks out at the park with the tire swing, and other than the lone mattress on the floor the room was barren. While her parents were willing to pay for rent until she could pay for it herself, or got a cheaper place, and her scholarship covered most of the tuition and material costs, anything else she might need had to come out of her own pocket. Sakura had borrowed the mattress from Ino since she and Tenten were staying at the University dorms in Ame-U.

Sakura turned on her feet clasping her hands together, face stretched into a mischevious smile, "So! How about we go out for dinner? _Kiba's_ treat."

* * *

 **To:** Forehead  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _02:10pm_  
 **Subject:** HOW WAS YOUR FIRST KISS LOL

so I heard you had the time of your life today

 **To:** Forehead  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _02:10pm_  
 **Subject:** _Mine was probably better_

also how did the lazy ass know about this before me? Hm? HM!?HMM!?

 **To:** Pig  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _03:34pm_  
 **Subject:** _The hell_

WTF Pig

 **To:** Shika  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _03:34pm_  
 **Subject:** _Hey_

So what's this about you knowing something about my first kiss?  
EXPLAIN.

 **To:** Shikamaru  
 **From:** Sakura-sama  
 _03:35pm_  
 **Subject: Re:** _Hey_

Ask Naruto.

 **To:** Naruto-baka  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _03:37pm_  
 **Subject:** _IDIOT_

Naruto! What is this about my first kiss!?

 **To:** Forehead  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _03:37pm_  
 **Subject:** _It must have been something if youre so tense_

loool, chil billboard brow  
apparently, like shika got a text from naruto and he told shika that a deer was like licking your face?  
unhygenic forhead unhygenic, i thought you had better standards

 **To:** Naruto-baka  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _03:39pm_  
 **Subject:** _You're dead meat_

I'm going to kill you, Naruto.

* * *

End Note: So it has been a week, I think? Can't promise the updates will be weekly but I'll try.

Reviews of any kind are appreciated, especially if you spot any problems, gramatically or otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning(s): Language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _The one with the schedule._

* * *

A/N: I know nothing about University or Medicine. _Nothing._

* * *

 **To:** Dog Boy  
 **From:** The Ultimate Orange King  
 _08:09am_  
 **Subject:** _AHAHAHAHAHA_

THANKS FOR THE DINNER DOG BREATH

 **To:** Puppy-chan; Hinata-chan; Naruto-baka; Shino-san  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _09:00am_  
 **Subject:** _Dinner_

Thanks for the dinner Kiba, I had fun. We should definetely do it again.  
P.s. Next time Shino-san you _have_ to come.

 **To:** Kiba-kun; Shino-kun; Sakura-chan; Naruto-kun  
 **From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
 _09:05am_  
 **Subject: Re:** _Dinner_

I agree, it was nice.  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you set up my studio Shino-kun, I should've stayed behind.

 **To:** Hinata  
 **From:** Shino  
 _09:14am_  
 **Subject: Re:** _Dinner_

You do not have to worry. I stayed behind by choice.

 **To:** Sakura-chan; Dog Boy; Hinata-chan; Bug Dude  
 **From:** The Ultimate Orange King  
 _09:15am_  
 **Subject:** _FREE FOOD_

I'M NOT PAYING

 **To:** Hinata-chan; Main Man; Naru-tard; Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Beast King  
 _12:06pm_  
 **Subject:** _WTF_

Y R U GUYS EVEN UP THS EARLY

 **To:** Naru-tard  
 **From:** Beast King  
 _12:10pm_  
 **Subject:** _SHT YR TRAP_

FCK U RAMEN FREAK

 **To:** Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Beast King  
 _12:10pm_  
 **Subject:** _FML_

u fckin forced me 2 pay  
i hate u so much

 **To:** Hinata-chan; Main Man; Naru-tard; Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Beast King  
 _12:11pm_  
 **Subject:** _Fck ths_

NOT PAYING

 **To:** Naruto-baka; Hinata-chan; Puppy-chan; Shino-san  
 **From:** Pink Flash  
 _12:11pm_  
 **Subject:** _NOT PAYING_

Naruto you're fucking loaded, your dad's the goddamn president.  
Either way I'm broke, and after last night's dinner I'm pretty sure Kiba is too.

 **To:** Puppy-chan  
 **From:** Pink Flash  
 _12:12pm_  
 **Subject:** _I'd really rather not._

I'll buy you that new headset you want for your birthday.

 **To:** Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Beast King  
 _12:12pm_  
 **Subject:** _No Subject_

ur forgiven

* * *

When Sakura's alarm started blaring 'I'm Good' by the Mowgli's at 4:00 am in the morning, she was very much tempted to throw the alarm clock across her room. She wasn't 'good' and _why had she chosen such an annoying song_. Instead she hit snooze and hoped to god it wouldn't start up again.

When it started again only 5 minutes later she did throw it at her wall.

(The wall not connected to Hinata's room because Sakura was a considerate friend like that)

When her _phone_ began ringing at 4:45 am with a brief reminder to ' **Get the fuck up you're screwed otherwise** ', Sakura got the vague feeling things would only get worse. The feeling didn't get better once she realised that she was going to be late for the morning seminar Tsunade Senju was hosting to integrate every student into the course.

Why she was hosting something that important so early in the morning- coupled with the fact that she had sent the e-mail out _last night-_ was beyond Sakura; she knew for certain though that some of the students would definitely miss most of the seminar anyway. However, Tsunade Senju was the best in the field, a renowned Doctor brought back into the country last year after her mysterious disappearance a decade ago, and Sakura was _not_ messing up her first meeting with her by being _late_ of all things.

Deciding that she'd forgo breakfast-

(had they even gone shopping for food? Sakura couldn't remember since she hadn't exactly gone shopping for _anything_ , as evidenced by her still bare room)

-Sakura quickly tried to blow dry her hair after her shower, growling in frustration when the cord tangled around her ankle. The quick tug she made to loosen the cord only tightened it further and caused her to loose her balance, tipping her over. The impact itself was softened by the mattress, but her ankle began to throb and Sakura was getting more agitated by the second.

A glance at the clock; **5:30am**

 _I have just under 30 minutes left. Shit._

Jumping off her mattress, and leaving the blow dryer for now (she promised her poor hair extra care tonight), Sakura tried her best to shorten the time it took for her to both find and change into her clothes. Fingers scrunched in her hair in panic, Sakura tried to remember what had happened to her shoes. They weren't anywhere in her room so _where?_

Eyes widening, she realised she had put them away near the entrance to their apartment.

Dashing out of her room she found Hinata at the kitchen preparing breakfast- pancakes?- and _awake._

"You're up? Do you still do that yoga thing?" Sakura tied her shoelaces, making a mental note to buy shoes _without_ the laces next time, "Also we have food?"

Hinata gave her a small smile, flipping the pancakes- Sakura's eyes followed the movement hungrily - and motioned to the bag next to the sink, "Yes to all three. I went shopping for breakfast this morning."

"Ah." Sakura was still gazing at the pancakes.

"Would you like some, Sakura-chan?" Hinata gestured to the increasing pile (was that strawberry _and cream?_ ).

Sakura didn't know whether to cry or laugh because clearly the universe hated her. She was already running late, so if she stayed to eat the delicious breakfast Hinata had prepared she would miss too much of the seminar. On the other hand, if she left now she might make it but she would have to refuse the pancakes.

(there was _strawberry with cream_ )

Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other, twsiting the straps of her bag uncertainly, "I really do, but I have this seminar at 6 and..."

Hinata's eyes lit with understanding before she nodded, signalling for Sakura to wait a moment, and rummaged through the drawers next to her. Sakura bit her lip and waited, nervously checking the time.

 **5:39am**

"What-"

"Here." Hinata interrupted Sakura's question, handing her a small box wrapped in a cute flower napkin with a swirl around each edge.

Sakura looked at the box and then at Hinata, a silent question in her eyes. When Hinata only nodded a smile found its way onto Sakura's face, "Thank you."

Hinata returned the smile warmly with one of her own, turning back to her own breakfast, "Good Luck, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's expression brightened further as she closed the apartment door behind her, "Have fun."

 _Maybe today wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

 _I'm so late._

Okay so maybe she wouldn't be able to make it. Not only did it take 20 minutes to actually get from her apartment to the University by foot, but there were constructions happening to the roads around the campus area to improve _travel time._

Fat load of good they would do seeing as she was already late _because_ of them.

Construction also meant that taking a taxi was out.

(not like she would actually be able to _afford_ said taxi,

but,

yeah)

 _On foot we go,_ Sakura thought; with no other readily available choice she took off into a run.

Arriving at the University reception, which was conveniently placed in the Block closest to her apartment, Sakura went to find out exactly where she was supposed to be for the day.

Tsunade Senju- the Head of Medicine herself -had failed to provide them with even an inkling of the location in the e-mail she'd sent. Instead replying with a short 'figure it out' when Sakura had bothered to ask. Asking the receptionist, however, only proved to be more stressful and confusing.

Apparently not only were there other seminars taking place (although most of them were for Medicine), but there were different seminars for a single student happening at a different place each time.

Great.

Walking up to the desk, Sakura hoped this wouldn't shave off any more of the time she had left. But by the decidedly unpleasant look the receptionist shot her, she knew this was just not to be.

"Uh, hi!" The red headed woman (the tag identified her as 'Naomi') continued to sift through papers, not even looking up after her initial assessment of Sakura.

Sakura coughed. Twice.

Naomi continued to ignore her.

Sakura smiled tightly, hands clenched behind the desk.

"Excuse me."

Finally, the red head looked up. Only to twist her features into the same unpleasant look that had graced Sakura not minutes ago, "What."

Sakura blinked blankly, not quite sure if the receptionist was just a horrible person or if Sakura had offended her in some way (which she _fucking hadn't_ ).

When Naomi continued to stare at Sakura distastefully, she tilted her chin up, mouth set into a grim line, "Sakura Haruno. I'm here for my schedule, I've got a seminar with Tsunade Senju-"

"Here." Naomi interrupted her, shoving a piece of blue paper under her nose.

Sakura took it, "...Thanks."

But Naomi was already back to sorting through papers and ignoring Sakura's existence.

 _O-kay._

Exiting the building, Sakura could only gape at her schedule in dismay. Maybe she should've stayed at the apartment and made up an excuse because _goddammit_ she was going to be _late._

Introductory Seminars:

06:00 - 07:15am: Tsunade Senju's introduction to Medicine; with Tsunade Senju  
/West side building/  
-Break-  
07:30 - 08:00am: The Science of Medicine; with Shi Fukuda  
/East side building/  
08:05 - 09:00am: Social Context of Health and Illness; with Tsunade Senju  
/West side building/  
-Break-  
09:10 - 10:15am: Preparing for Patients; Shizune Dato  
/East side building/

Not only was Sakura stuck moving from one side of the campus to the other throughout her day, but her first seminar (that she was already 5 minutes late to _dammit_ ) was in the West block.

She glared up at the shining metal 'EAST' sign on the building in front of her, screamed internally, and took off into a run.

When she finally made it to the designated building, she was already 10 minutes late. Finding the appropraite room where the seminar was being held wasn't as time consuming as she had thought it would be, but she stalled infront of the twin oak doors nonetheless. Opening the doors quietly (like a ninja) did not favour Sakura's predicament. Instead, a busty blonde woman, with an expression that had Sakura squirming uncomfortably, singled her out as soon as she stepped foot into the room.

"Haruno Sakura."

Her voice was laced with thinly vieled irritation and Sakura prayed to the gods that it was _not_ aimed at her.

What followed next was silence. A silence so tense that Sakura felt as if every person in the room (and what a huge room it was) was staring at her.

 _Probably because they are,_ Sakura noticed, taking in the mixture of amusement and irritation colouring the faces around her.

"Haruno!"

The stern voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts as she looked up, startled, "Uh! Yes!"

The blonde, who Sakura was now beginning to realise was actually _Tsunade Senju_ , did not look any less intense and instead grunted at her before vaguely gesturing around the room, "Sit."

Sakura was about to explain why she'd been late when Tsunade spoke again.

"I don't want to know." She closed her mouth abruptly, cheeks warming up from embarassment, "Just don't do it again."

Sakura nodded and quickly searched around for an empty seat, not wanting to stay in the spotlight any longer. Finding a seat, however, was hard. Nobody wanted to sit next to the student who had not only been late, but had also got into the bad side of the Head of Medicine (or well it looked that way).

The room was also not actually a room, rather, it was a lecture hall. And a big one at that. The seats lined up the outer edge of the hall with a stage and a podium situated in the middle. There was a small desk with a laptop perched on the right side of the stage, where a dark haired woman was sitting and conversing with a blonde, short haired man. Behind the stage, on the wall, was one of the largest screens Sakura had ever seen. The seats themselves were made of some type of black material she couldn't identify and had red rimmed edges. They looked oddly like they'd belong in a cinema.

Salvation came for Sakura in the form of a grey-haired man with glasses. Either he had noticed her distress or he was just kind, because as Sakura passed his aisle for the second time he waved her over, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

(and it was an aisle seat too, nice.)

Shooting him a small smile in gratitude, Sakura took the offered seat.

"Kabuto," He introduced himself, adjusting his glasses even though it didn't look like they had moved at all, "Pleasure to meet you."

Sakura wondered whether she herself should forgo giving up her last name too, "Sa-

"I know." He cut her off, smiling. His eyes were blocked by the light that was reflecting off his lenses.

Sakura's smile strained, "Right." Her eyes staryed towards his hair and she wondered if the grey hair was genetic, or if he'd done a really good dye job.

"It's genetic." Kabuto looked at her, lips titling slightly in amusement.

Or more specifically; her own **pink** hair.

"...uh..." Sakura quickly looked away, tugging at a piece of pink hair. She was such a hyprocrit! Not wanting people to look at her strangely and here she was doing it to someone else.

"I wasn't offended."

Sakura looked back, surprised. _How did he know..?_

She narrowed her eyes, _was this guy psychic?_

When he coughed to mask an amused snort, Sakura nodded to herself gravely. _Definitely psychic._

* * *

Sakura was making her way out of her last seminar with Tsunade-sama- they had been ordered to call her that and half the students had laughed in reply, the smile the blonde had delivered, however, carried a distinct promise that was enough to shut every single one of them up -when she remembered that she hadn't thanked Kiba for his contribution to last night's dinner.

Sending off a quick text she set off towards the East block and hoped that Shizune, who had been introduced as the dark haired woman during her first seminar, was a much nicer teacher than the blonde idiot she had had to suffer through for half an hour.

Not only had that idiot, who had introuduced himself as 'Fukuda-sensei', called her out for talking to Kabuto, but he'd given her a detention for misbehaving too!

(so what if she'd thrown her book at him, it was an _accident_ after all)

Really. Some people were just not cut out to be teachers.

Shizune-sensei, fortunetely, ended up being one of the best teachers Sakura had ever had. She even beat her middle school maths teacher; Iruka-sensei. Not only was Shizune-sensei polite, but she also knew how to handle the rowdier bunch of students without the use of Tsunade-sama's intimidating presense, or Fukuda-sensei's stern warnings. She was willing to allow her students to talk and discuss amongst one another too. Well, as long as they all passed the weekly tests.

* * *

 **To:** Forehead; Buns of Steel  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _01:09pm_  
 **Subject:** _IMPORTANT_

here, sakura send it to that bf of hers

attachment: tententutugodess

 **To:** Ino; Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Buns of Steel  
 _01:15pm_  
 **Subject:** _NO_

DON'T YOU DARE SAKURA

 **To:** Pig; Buns of Steel  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _01:17pm_  
 **Subject:** _LOL_

How'd you even get a picture of Tenten in a tutu anyway?

 **To:** Buns of Steel  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _01:17pm_  
 **Subject:** _YES_

I dare.

 **To:** Hyuuga-san  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _01:18pm_  
 **Subject:** _You're welcome_

This is from Ino.

attachment: tententutugodess

 **To:** Pig; Buns of Steel  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _01:19pm_  
 **Subject:** _Mission completed_

It's been done. Now we wait.

 **To:** Forehead; Buns of Steel  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _01:19pm_  
 **Subject:** _you did good soldier_

yaaaassss billboard brow!  
dont worry tenten im sure hell lobe it!

 **To:** Forehead  
 **From:** Princess Ino  
 _01:19pm_  
 **Subject:** _lol indeed_

did you know that the ame-u theatre department is open 24/7? cuz i do now  
im pretty sure thats a security risk but whtever  
it got us the phto didnt it?

 **To:** Ino; Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Buns of Steel  
 _01:19pm_  
 **Subject:** _FUCK YOU_

I hate you both

 **To:** Hinata-chan  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _01:19pm_  
 **Subject:** _It's a thing of beauty._

Here Hinata-chan, it's the only copy we have of Tenten in a skirt.  
Keep it safe and close to your heart.

attachment: tententutugodess

 **To:** Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Hyuuga Neji  
 _02:45pm_  
 **Subject:** _'Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies'_

Give Yamanaka my thanks.

* * *

 **End Note:** So this might get updated. Mainly because 1) I got myself a Beta, yay. and 2) I edit shit like crazy and I'm never satisfied. Like _ever._

Also Neji now replies with faith quotes as subjects. That is a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning(s): Mentions of nudity?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _The one with the protest._

* * *

Hinata stretched out her legs and arms. Morning yoga had helped wake her up and now she was ready to head out. Picking up her coat- Sakura-chan had forgotten to take hers, she observed-she tilted over the side of the kitchen counter to grab her keys and bag, placing the bag over the shoulder as soon as it reached the other side of the counter.

Hinata made sure she hadn't forgotten anything and then locked the door behind her, quickly putting the keys in the bag so she wouldn't lose them.

Suna-U was - _thankfully_ , Hinata thought- only a 5 minute drive from her apartment.

Passing the lone swing across the road, it really did make a pretty picture, Hinata made a mental note to try and paint it. Sakura-chan's birthday was only a few months away and she had taken a strange liking to the scenery.

She drove past the post office and tried to remember what the road sign had said would be the best route to avoid the constructions occuring.

 _Was it right at the blue building or the primary school building?_

Fortunately enough, there were already signs placed around the roads to try and make travel to the university easier. Hinata parked her car in the University parking, right next to a bright yellow van.

Locking her car she glanced at her watch and began to jog towards the university gates, nodding at the security officer as she entered. Metal bars closing threateningly behind her made it seem more like they were there to hold them in, rather than keep people out. The thought was a bit too much for Hinata, so she instead concentrated on finding her way to her designated room.

Hinata made her way through the double doors (a sign next to them read 'A2- K') that stood between herself and her class. Despite her early rise from a dreamless sleep, she was slightly worried about arriving on time. Art sessions were notorious for having the longest preparation times and if you were to arrive early (or, on some occasions, on time) you would end up being allocated a job while the teacher either stood over you imposingly (just the thought was enough to turn Hinata into a fidgeting mess), or helped the setup along.

Clearly, Hinata let out a sigh of relief, Kurenai-sensei was the helping type.

The black-haired art teacher was calmly relaying instructions to a clearly sleep-deprived pupil. Who was also, oddly enough, covered in what looked like face paint, and clad in a cat onesie.

 _Huh_ , Hinata considered the strange appearance as she took in the other four occupants of the (mostly set up) room.

There was an _extremely_ pale looking boy (so pale in fact that she woouldn't be surprised if it turned out he hadn't set foot under the sun in his entire life) sitting behind one of the many easels situated in a circle, seemingly working in a small notebook the size of his hand. Hinata could see the word 'Shin' engraved on the spine of the book. There were also two other figures - _TAs_ , the identifications hanging from their belt loops- huddled near the only desk in the room with a computer on it.

The blonde turned around and winked at her when he noticed her staring.

(Hinata rubbed her eyes because _dear god did he have a striking resemblance to Ino-chan._ )

Nonetheless she blushed at the act and, one hand tugging at her skirt, waved at the slender blonde. He waved back, more energetically and grinning now.

His was quickly distracted, however, when the red head sitting on the chair next to him smacked him upside the head, harshly muttering something too quiet for Hinata to hear, but it was enough to put a worried frown on the blonde's face that scrunched his features into a somewhat unnattractive look.

The last occupant of the room was a very pretty, and very _tall_ , blue haired woman with what looked like an origami flower in her hair.

(The detail on the flower, Hinata observed, overcome with awe, was _astounding_ )

She was immediately barraged with the urge to paint the stern-faced female. The woman was sitting on top of the desk situated under the closed window, folding a piece of pink - _tissue?-_ paper, her long thin hands working effortlessly.

She was snapped out of her blatant staring and appreciation for the blue-haired female by Kurenai-sensei. She tapped her on the shoulder twice, "Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata turned around, taking a step back at how close the teacher was, "Y-yes."

Kurenai-sensei also took a step back, smiling slightly, and pointed to the centre of the room. Where, Hinata realised with increasing embarassment, the other students had already set up behind individual easels and were now looking at her.

(The blue-haired woman had not paused in her work even once.)

Hinata fidgeted slightly, fingers coming up to poke the opposite tip, a habit she hadn't managed to break out of since she was 5, "U-um, sorry."

Kurenai-sensei patted her lightly on the shoulder, before guiding her towards one of the empty easels. Right next to the ghostly teen who's hair looked like he'd dyed it with black _ink_ , and who disengaged from his drawing (it looked like a lion from her vantage point) to offer her a smile and his name; "Sai."

It was strangely _frightening._

(That was also the first and last time he spoke to her throughout the whole of the session.)

* * *

When they'd finish tidying up their respective areas at the end of the third hour Kurenai-sensei had them all gather around near the back desk, away from the small smokey patch near the door-

(Deidara, the blonde from before, had been introduced as the TA and he had proceeded to make a very explosive follow up.

Literally.

He'd thrown a small sparkling stick into the air and it had exploded into smoke and glitter as soon as it had touched the ground.)

-to evaluate what they thought would be each other's strengths and weaknesses in the medium of still life painting.

Hinata had gotten Sasori, the other TA, and the criticism he had dealt her with had left her trembling in both fear and awe; something Kurenai-sensei had found both amusing and concerning. She let them leave the session with a long list of supplies they'd need for the following year, along with a list of dates that signified important key events they'd have to prepare certain pieces for so they could be evaluated.

With a final remark on how failure to attend any sessions, as well as being late to them without a valid reason (here she glared pointedly at the brunette who had arrived to the session after the first hour with nothing but a smirk plastered on his face, and a bright green thong stuffed in his back pocket that had Hinata turning red) would result in a failing grade, she bid them good bye.

Hinata shifted her bag higher on her shoulder as she waited patiently for the next bus to arrive.

(She'd started her car only to realise with increasing horror that the fuel tank was empty)

The Kaze Market was a 20 minutes walk from her apartment in the opposite direction to the university, so to avoid unecessary pain she had decided to take the bus instead. Something she was rapidly regretting as the bus screeched to a stop in front of her, packed to the brim with people in various states of undress.

"It's for a protest, missy." The bald man next to her told her. Her hands tightened on the railing above her when a woman wearing a _barrel_ leaned across her shoulder to grin at Hinata toothily.

"You got that right! Freedom for nudity!" The lady shouted, barreled body pushing up against Hinata awkwardly.

This in turn led to a whole bus full of semi-naked (and a few naked) people chanting "Freedom for nudity!" with varying degrees of emotion. Hinata herself was feeling quite unpleasant in the cramped chaos of the bus, and gratefully took the seat offered to her by the bald man when he noticed the concerning twitch of her shoulders as another woman, red haired and _completely nude_ , accidentally brushed against her back in an effort to move to the front of the bus.

Sitting on the disturbingly warm seat, Hinata counted backwards from a hundred and wished for the time to pass more quickly so she could escape this strange imprisonment.

* * *

'Sakura-chan,

I have to attend an art session that will likely last around 4 to 5 hours, after this I will be making a trip to the Kaze market, if you would like anything bought please message me.

Kind Regards,  
Hinata H'

Sakura's eyes scanned the contents of the note carefully placed on the kitchen counter, right next to the plate of biscuits she was currently gulfing down, and felt her lips twitch in amusement. Hinata was stubbornly formal with everyone, even her close friends ( _especially_ with her family), and chose to be so in situations where such formality was decidedly _strange._

The note in her hand being a prime example.

But she was also _very_ efficient. She had most likely noted how Sakura's phone was out of service (more like dead to the world after an hour of consecutive games of flappy bird) since she hadn't responded to her last text relaying the exact message on the note.

Sakura picked up the plate of biscuits, quickly grabbing her bag from where she'd dumped it on the couch, and made her way to her room.

Plugging in her phone charger, she restlessly paced around the small room, all the while taking bites of the biscuit in hand.

She needed to not only message Hinata, but also her parents. Not confirming her settlement into the apartment with her parents would worry her father and result in an impromptu visit as soon as the week was over.

Sakura glanced out the window, and noticed someone slowly swinging in the park. The person was completely dwarfed in a balck hoodie a few sizes too big and the actual hood was worn in such a way that she couldn't see any identifying features either.

The person (who Sakura had now dubbed 'child' due to their rather small stature) stopped swinging and looked around- the hood still blocking off any view of child's face. After a few seconds the child pulled out a chunky looking phone from the pockets of their hood and began to slowly punch numbers in.

Sakura squinted at the motions as she vaguely mouthed the numbers he was typing onto his phone.

 _9..1..4.._

The child suddenly stopped typing and turned around, staring directly at Sakura from where she was perched near her window.

Sakura ducked under her window quickly, heart beat picking up pace and her fingers trembling. The child was going to think she was some type of creep now.

 _Why the hell did I hide!?_

But even after 5 minutes Sakura continued to sit there, heart rate slowly returning back to normal. When she closed her eyes all she could see were the striking pair of dull grey eyes staring right through her.

* * *

 **To:** Hinata-chan  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _14:07 pm_  
 **Subject:** _Shopping List_

Hiya Hinata-chan!  
Could you get me some pocky and ramen please?  
P.s. Please don't tell Naruto about the ramen.

 **To:** Sasu-chan; Naruto-baka  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _14:10 pm_  
 **Subject:** _Yo Losers!_

I hope you idiots know it's my birthday in a few months.  
Also are we still doing it?

 **To:** Lee  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _14:10 pm_  
 **Subject:** _Hello._

Hey Lee,  
Just wanted to know if you're still in Kaze Capitol or not?

 **To:** The Bastard; Sakura-chan  
 **From:** The Ultimate Orange King  
 _14:10 pm_  
 **Subject:** _HEY SAKURA-CHAN_

OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN I DIDN'T FORGET  
Bastard says he won't be able to make it this year

 **To:** Naruto-baka  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _14:11 pm_  
 **Subject:** _Naruto._

Why isn't he telling me this _himself_? And why the hell can't he make it?

 **To:** Sasu-chan  
 **From:** PinkFlash  
 _14:11 pm_  
 **Subject:** _I hate you_

Why the hell can't you make it?

 **To:** Sakura-chan  
 **From:** The Ultimate Orange King  
 _14:12 pm_  
 **Subject:** _Sakura-chan_

Bastard says he cba to and that his family's got some important thing

 **To:** Sasu-chan; Naruto-baka  
 **From:** Pinkflash  
 _14:15 pm_  
 **Subject:** _This sucks._

I can't believe you're breaking tradition after 8 years. Annual movie night is SACRED.

 **To:** Sakura-sama  
 **From:** Avenger  
 _14:20 pm_  
 **Subject:** _Sorry_

Mom's pregnant.

* * *

 **End Note:** **I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, it felt like a filler.**


End file.
